


If only

by void_kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_kogane/pseuds/void_kogane
Summary: Literally just pure sex lmao
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	If only

Lance was better than he thought, immediately and dangerously addicting from the moment he had kissed him.

 _God_ , the way his tongue tastes is better than anything Keith has ever had, sweeter than sugar, needed as much as he needs oxygen. 

Keith has him just where he’s always wanted him; trapped between him and his bedroom wall.

Trapped seems like the wrong word, Keith decides, as the pretty gasps coming from Lances lips and the hardening of his dick against his is a pretty good indication of _yes_ , Lance likes this as much as he does. 

Lance sucks on his neck and his knees turn to jelly, his thoughts becoming a blur of incoherent sentences he can’t even piece together.

His hands tighten around Lance hair and Lance sighs, deep and full, lips leaving his neck and head hitting the wall as his spine curves.

Keith grabs Lances hips to press against his harshly, shuddering full-bodied by the pressure of their dicks against each other. It’s fucking _hot_ , so fucking hot, and Keith just groans at the feeling of it all, then reaches out and pulls Lance’s shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. He kisses him again, rough, needing it, all of it, everything.

He unbuckles Lances belt and suddenly his jeans are on the floor and his dick is in Keiths hand, and Lance is fucking whimpering, curling into him, and Keith wonders how the fuck he got so lucky. Keith squeezes, and Lance _keens_ , his eyes rolling back as he bites his lip hard. Speaking of hard… 

Keith thinks this is the hardest his dick has ever been in his life, almost hurting.

His thoughts are busy with a million things he wants to do to Lance, wanting them to just fucking get to it and turn Lance around, get his own cock out, press in and hit that spot _just_ right-

He fondles Lance’s balls and squeezes just slightly, eliciting a particularly high pitched moan from the other boy, taking him out of his thoughts and immediately bringing him to the present.

Keith is getting ahead of himself, knowing he would much rather focus on Lance in the moment, Lance with his pretty mouth fallen open and his fingers bunching up in Keith’s shirt.

Keith strokes his full length deliberately slow, enjoying the sight of Lance squirm and buck into his hand, making the filthiest, neediest sounds to spur Keith on and just make him go faster…

Keith places a finger on Lance’s head, sliding his precome down his shaft, then sliding it right back up, lifting his finger to his own mouth and licking it off, holding Lance’s glazed stare as he made a show of it all.

Lance immediately directed his own hand to his dick, pumping it, needing release and not willing to go slow anymore. He already looked gone, overwhelmed in his own arousal and the feeling of it thick in the air, causing Keith’s dick to twitch in his jeans.

Lance used his other hand to grab the back of Keith’s head, pulling him close enough to just touch the outline of his lips, but not enough to fully kiss him. Lance now keeps Keith's gaze as he smiles, licking into Keith’s open mouth, slow and sensually. It could almost be seen as innocent, if his dick wasn’t in his hands and his tongue wasn’t tasting his own precome.

That’s what broke Keith, making him so fucking turned on he did what he just thinking about moments earlier- turning Lance around, unbuckling his own jeans and dropping them along with his boxers, taking his fully hard dick and just sliding it against Lance’s ass, but not pushing in just yet.

He bites and kisses down Lance’s body as he kneels to get the lube from his jean pocket, then rises again, unscrews the cap, coats his fingers and presses one in, biting at Lance’s earlobe.

Lance is panting and whimpering like he’s so fucking desperate for it, hands reaching behind him and touching every inch of Keith that he can.

Keith pushes another finger in and curls both of them inside Lance, Lance’s knees buckling and Keith having to prop him up by his elbow, then deciding to just guide them to the bed instead, pushing Lance on it then immediately invading his space on top of him.

He puts three fingers in Lance now, finding the spot again as Lance grabs onto his hair and pulls hard. Keith groans at that, his head dropping onto Lance’s shoulder, his fingers curling even more, causing Lance’s spine to curve, their whole bodies pressing together.

They’re both so fucking hard, breathing so heavily, so fucking turned on and just wanting, needing each other so badly theyre both shaking, gripping onto each other like they need this to survive.

Keith removes his fingers, sliding lube on his dick, lowering himself to lick at Lance’s nipple with his tongue at the same time he presses his cock in him, moaning against Lance’s nipple as the other whines at the pressure.

Lance puts his hand in his hair again, bringing him up to kiss him filthily, tongue wet against his.

Keith tries to go slow at first, rutting into Lance like they have all the time in the world, bringing their hands together and intertwining them.

He tries so hard to go slow, he really does, but when Lance takes his mouth off of Keiths with a pop, leaning up to Keiths ear and whispering, “Fuck me like you mean it”, Keith couldnt possibly contain himself anymore, eyes rolling back at Lance’s statement and how profoundly fucked his voice sounded.

He brings one of Lance's legs up on his shoulder, using the angle to his advantage, fucking into him hard and fast, bringing his hand on Lance’s cock and pumping it fast with a tight grip, making Lance go completely slack, head going back, mouth opening but his voice too fucked to elicite a sound, coming with a silent moan.

Jesus _fuck_ , Lance was fucking perfect, incredibly filthy, way too hot. Keith bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, lifting Lance’s hips up to him to bring him as close as he could, coming into him as his pace faltered and slowed, filling Lance up hotly.

Lance’s face was blissful, eyes glistening as though Keith was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

He had a shy smile on his face as if he had played an innocent part in this, as if he hadn’t just been rutting against Keith like his life depended on it, like he wasn’t a complete whore for Keith’s cock and the feel of it inside of him.

If only Lance knew how fucking perfect he was, addicting for Keith like he couldn’t survive without the feel of Lance’s touch on him, maybe even _in_ him one day. 

Lance looked at him like Keith just hung him the moon, and if only he knew that Keith really would do anything to see that look on Lance’s face for the rest of his life. If only. 


End file.
